disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out There
"Out There" is the second song from Disney's 1996 animated feature, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Background It began with a dark introduction by the main villain and antagonist, Claude Frollo, telling Quasimodo to stay up in the bell tower where he will not be reviled as a monster. This introduction featured a weaving of two counter melodies sung by them, with the use of the phrase "Stay In Here" bringing the text of the rest of the song into contrast, "Out There." Once Frollo left the scene, everything seemed so much brighter and Quasimodo sang about his dreams of leaving the bell tower and leading a normal life among the people he saw every day. This song may have been what finally convinced him to escape down into the Festival of Fools. Lyrics Movie Version= Frollo: The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you, boy, unless you always Stay in here, Away in here? Remember what I've taught you, Quasimodo. You are deformed Quasimodo: I am deformed Frollo: And you are ugly Quasimodo: And I am ugly Frollo: And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity You do not comprehend Quasimodo: You are my one defender Frollo: Out there, they'll revile you as a monster Quasimodo: I am a monster Frollo: Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer Quasimodo: Only a monster Frollo: Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here Be faithful to me Quasimodo: I'm faithful Frollo: Grateful to me Quasimodo: I'm grateful Frollo: Do as I say Obey Both: And/I'll stay in here Quasimodo: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life, I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there, living in the sun Give me one day out there, all I ask is one To hold forever Out there, where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant Out there, strolling by the Seine Taste a morning out there, like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then, I swear I'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent I won't care I'll have spent one day out there! |-|Demo Version= Frollo The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust In this whole city I am your only friend Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo. You are deformed Quasimodo I am deformed Frollo And you are ugly Quasimodo And I am ugly Frollo And these are crimes for Which the world shows little pity You do not comprehend Quasimodo You are my one defender... Frollo You are such a monster they would hurt you if they could They would call you you hideous and hateful Quasimodo A monster... Frollo Everything I tell you boy I do for your own good I'm surprised to find you so ungrateful Quasimodo Only a monster Frollo Out there you'd become their prey Quasimodo Master I am sorry I've offended you this way Frollo But they can't hurt you out there Not if you obey and stay In here |-|Musical Version= Frollo The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust In this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you boy Unless you always stay in here Away in here...? Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo. You are deformed Quasimodo I am deformed Frollo And you are ugly Quasimodo And I am ugly Frollo And these are crimes for Which the world shows little pity You do not comprehend Quasimodo You are my one defender... Frollo Out there they'll revile you as a monster Quasimodo I am a monster... Frollo Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer Quasimodo Only a monster... Frollo Why invite their curses and their consternation? Stay in here! Here you will be happier by far You don't know how fortunate you are... Once I was as blessed as you, A novice priest in service to This holy church which was, I knew My sanctuary Oh, then my duty called Paris was burning Sin, vice, corruption ev'rywhere For me to rout Out there... Quasimodo You are good to me, master. I'm sorry. Frollo I see the great unwashed are beginning to congregate. It appears that I will have to dip my handkerchief in perfume and hold it to my nose to get me through this day. Well then, I must be off. Out where it's dark Loni Out where it's bright Frollo Out where it's dirty Charles Out where it's busy Frollo Out in that morally debauched And putrefied world Gargoyles There's such a wide world to share Frollo I am so thankful for our sanctuary Antoine If you go out, it can remain our secret Frollo Our secret sanctuary Gargoyles Oh, if this once you go Frollo I've kept you pure Gargoyles Out in the air Frollo Year after year Antoine It may be right... Charles It may be wrong... Loni But you will know... Frollo Knowing that you're... Gargoyles How you would fare... Frollo Always In here... Gargoyles Out there... Quasimodo Safe behind these windows And these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life I watch them As I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life, I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life, I wonder How it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers And the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Ev'ry day they shout and scold And go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine Taste a morning! Out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then I swear, I'll be content With my share Won't resent, won't despair Old and bent, I won't care I'll have spent one day Out there! Trivia *This song was comparable to "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid, as they're both about the protagonists' struggle with living in their own little purgatory and wanting to explore the outer world. The first half of the song also shared similarities to Mother Knows Best and Stay With Me, where the film's antagonists/parental figures lecture the protagonist on the importance of staying secluded from the world and always listening to their every word. * At one point during the song, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, the Magic Carpet from Aladdin, and Pumbaa from The Lion King can be seen in the village. * The Spanish group Ketama made a version of this song, deleting Frollo's part. * This song was included on the tape, Disney Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy; however, the serious and dark introduction was edited out to make the song seem less darker for younger audiences. Gallery Quasimodo 25.PNG Quasimodo 26.PNG Quasimodo 27.PNG HND 22.png Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1359.jpg Quasimodo 28.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1417.jpg Quasimodo 29.PNG Quasimodo 30.PNG Quasimodo 31.PNG HND 23.png Quasimodo 32.PNG Quasimodo 33.PNG Quasimodo 34.PNG Quasimodo 35.PNG Quasimodo 36.PNG Quasimodo 37.PNG The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) 3 Disney's characters allusions ~15min&10sec@BluRay.PNG|Belle, Magic Carpet, and Pumbaa appear during the song. Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Villain songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Featured songs